Cartoon Humans Inc Part 24 - "Banished"
Jack: It's too late! We're banished, genius! We're in the Animal World! Oh, what a great idea, "go and see your old pal, Jafar." Too bad he was in on the whole thing! All you had to do was listen to me, just once! But you didn't, did you? You're still not listening?! Aaah! (Lunges at Ralph causing them to roll down the snowy hill. While they are fighting a huge figure comes toward them. It is a man with a green sweater and brown hair and mustache.) Ned Flanders: Welcome to Springfield! Hidely ho, humanrinos! (The scene changes to the inside of a cave where Flanders lives. He lights a light and uses it as a fireplace to keep Ralph and Jack warm. Jack is seen wearing over mitts on his hands and even his head.) Flanders: “Stupid Flanders”! Can you believe that? Do I look like stupid to you? Why can’t they call me Smart Flanders or... or the Clever Flanders, for crying out loud? I’m a nice guy. (to Jack) Snow cone? Jack: Yuck! Flanders: No no no. Don’t worry— it’s lemon. (to Ralph) Uh, how bout you, Ralpherino? Snow cone? (Ralph is seen sitting close to the entrance of the cave, sadly. He is thinking about what happened with him and Kiara.) Ralph: Did you see the way she... looked at me? (He puts his hands over his face, thinking about what he had done.) Flanders: Ah, poor guy. I understand. It’s ain’t easy being banished. Take my buddy, Homer. When he was banished, he got covered in mud and twigs, and got mistaken for a man ape, called himself “Bigfoot”. Ah, it won’t be so hard for you guys, though you know. I mean, how lucky can you get? Banished with your best friend. Jack: He’s not my friend Flanders: Oh. I just assumed you were buddies, you know. When I saw you out there on the snow hugging, all that Jack: Look at that big jerk. Ruined my life, for what? A stupid cub! (to Ralph, who is still upset) Because of you, I’m now stuck in this stupid cartoonland! Flanders: Cartoonland? I think you mean Springfield! I mean, how about all this fabulous animation huh? Oh, and wait till you see the local forest. Cutest thing in the world. I haven’t even mentioned all the free milk at the Kwik-E-Mart... (Ralph suddenly stops moping and talks to Flanders) Ralph: What... what’d you say? Flanders: Cow’s milk. Buying milk ain't exactly a picnic. You know, once you have the right money, it’s very nutritious... Ralph: No no, something about a forest. Where? Are there cubs in it? Flanders: Cubs? Sure. Bear cubs, lion cubs, cubs who climb on rocks... Nick: Where is it? Flanders: It’s on the other side of Springfield. Around a 3-Day hike. Nick: (frustrated) Oh 3 Days?! We need to get there now! (Ralph hits his fist angrily on the wall so hard, that an icicle falls off and slids over to Flanders' stuff. Ralph gets an idea to make a sled out them.) Hamm: You want to go to the forest? Ok, Rule #1 out here. Always... no. Never go out far from the city. Nick: We need to get to Kiara. (A snow cone hits Ralph on the back of his head. He turns and Flanders points to Jack showing that he did it.) Jack: (angrily) Kiara? What about us? Ever since that cub came in, you’ve ignored everything I said, and now look where we are. Oh, we were about to break the record, Ralph, we would’ve had it made! Ralph: None Of it matters now. (Jack just stands there puzzled.) Jack: None Of it matter... wa-wait a second. None of it matters? Ok. That’s... no good. Great. So now the truth comes out, doesn’t it? Flanders: Oh, would you look at that? We’re out of snow cones, uh... let me... go outside, make some more. (Flanders leaves the two to argue.) Jack: Ralph, what about everything we ever worked for? Does that matter? Huh?, what about Tooth? I’m never... never going to see here again? Doesn’t that matter? What about me? I’m your pal. I’m... I’m your best friend. Don’t I matter? Ralph: I’m sorry Jack. I’m sorry we're stuck out here. I didn’t mean for this to happen. But Kiara’s in trouble. I think there might be a way to save her, if we can just get down to that... Jack: “We”? Whoa whoa whoa. “We”? No, there’s no “We” this time pal. If-if-if you want to go out there, freeze to death, you be my guest... because you’re on you own. (Ralph sadly decides to leave Jack behind and pushes the sled outside while Jack looks on with guilt at the blizzard outside and Ralph is nowhere in sight. Later on we see that Ralph is sliding through Springfield, and he passes Flanders.) Flanders: Hey, I got more snow cones! (As Ralph hurries through Springfield to the forest he slides through various hazards, like rocks and snow until the sled falls apart and he flies off and lands in the snow.) Ralph: Ohh! Ahh! Ahh!﻿ (Suddenly, he hears cubs screaming and lights near by coming from trees, holes and caves. He realizes this is the forest that Flanders was talking about.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Scenes Category:Parts Category:Transcripts